User talk:UlquoirraS
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Espada page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 18:04, 18 January 2010 Talk Page While your new to being on the site i can affirm some things for you since it appears you may not have read any of the policies or manuel of style. As for your question the aspects of death for the espada are clearly put in box list on the espada page. They do not have ten ways of dying it is the 10 aspects of death that a person goes through. Secondly the talk page os for talking about the improvement of the articles and issues along those lines. They are not for general conversation or anything common to that. Third the official stances of this wiki is based on referenced facts we do not take a speculative or fan approach to the material here. We do not write the series or make assumptions. Due to that the discussion about Ulquiorra are not up for debate, he is dead. This is a fact of the series especially in all 388 chapters there has not been one return of a character and plenty are more deserving then him. Numerous hollows and arrancar have died the same way and there is no reason for him to be alive any longer he is a villain despite what you may think of him personally. Im sure you can discuss your feelings on the specific forums for that sort of thing but thats the only place to do it. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Salubri has already explained why what you posted is not allowed on the article talk pages. I have moved your posts to Forum:Ulquiorra Cifer and Forum:Quick, Simple Questions. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC)